


A Fatal Love

by Illusive_Daydreamer17



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5
Genre: Characters from persona 3 will make an appearance or will be mentioned, Eventual Smut, F/M, Mentions of Sexual Harassment, Mentions of Suicide, Romance, Will be exploring dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusive_Daydreamer17/pseuds/Illusive_Daydreamer17
Summary: Sibyla A New transfer student moves to Japan for the first time after her fathers death. At first she is living a normal school life until she experiences strange dreams that could very well lead her down the path her that took her fathers life. Hopefully a certain blonde haired delinquent can change her fate and save her.(I'm horrible with summaries so forgive me)





	A Fatal Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello reader. This is my first story and I hope its not too terrible. But if you any advice of tips on how to improve my writing then please leave a comment. Also this story is also on wattpad.

Death.....

Its something that every living thing will eventually come to face one day. And whether we like it or not we must accept it. I've been told this again and again throughout my life ever since my father had past away. I know that he's gone and that he's never coming back...I know that. But I don't think I'll ever fully accept that. There would be days when I hear him in my sleep as if he's actually there beside my bed whispering comforting words to put me to sleep. I know I might sound delusional if I even told anyone this. But I don't believe my father is truly gone. I can't explain it....but it almost feels as though he's trapped? Like he's calling out to me to help him. There are night when I sleep and I dream of the sky turning green as well as the moon. And blood would be on the floor and coffins would be scattered. Its a strange dream really but I feel as though there is more to it. 

The smell of rain from the previous days filled my nostrils as I laid my head against the window of the car as allowed to the soft breeze to gently brush against my skin. Its been eleven years since I last lived in Japan. After The death of my father my mother couldn't stay in Japan. Almost everything reminded her of dad so we moved. It was a decision that we as a family agreed on. Since I too would be reminded daily of my dad. There would be times when I burst out crying uncontrollably in elementary school and my teacher would have to call my mom or even my brothers just so they can comfort me. But eventually mom and my brothers would cry along with me and we'd end up going home in tears. So when we moved i felt relieved that I wasn't reminded of my father. Don't misunderstand I love my dad very much but being reminded of him and knowing he will no longer remain in my life, watching me grow. It hurts and it emotionally drained me. So being in a new environment and setting helped ease the pain. Paris was absolutely beautiful and lucky for me and my family my mother is actually French so I spoke fluently in french as well as Japanese of course. In fact the origin of my name Sibyla is French and means prophetess. Surprisingly my father gave that name. My mom would tell me that he didn't want to give me a boring Japanese name so he decided to give me a French name saying that it was unique and that no one in Japan will have a name like mines. I smiled slightly remembering the stories my mom would tell me about dad. 

"What with that smiling? Something funny?" My mother spoke as she looked at me with a content smile. I sat up straight and shook my head. We had just moved to Japan so I don't want to give her an emotional breakdown by talking about dad. "Its nothing really... I just remembered this funny video I was watching last night, that's all" I said looking at my mother. Her skin was dark and flawless as always, her curly and silky long black hair like models. No doubt my mother is very beautiful its a shock she isn't a model or an actress. She's actually going to be teaching at my new school as the English teacher. Most teens would be embarrassed by having their parent be teachers at their school but I'm not embarrassed at all or ashamed. In fact I feel a little safe knowing my mom is there. My brothers are there too but they're third years and I'm a second year so I won't see them as much. "You shouldn't be staying up late you know. It'll ruin your sleep pattern and throw your entire routine off balance" she explained to me in her scolding tone. I nodded not having wanting to argue with my mother and risk eternal grounding. I reached inside my pockets and grabbed my phone and headphones. I scrolled through my playlist trying to find a song to play then I saw the title of one of my favorite songs. It was also my dads favorite song as well. I clicked on the song and the music started to play. "I will burn my dread..." I sang quietly.

About twenty minutes or so we arrived at my new school. Shujin academy. Honestly I was expected the school to look a little more better I guess. But it wasn't terrible looking either. And at least the school had cute uniforms though I'd prefer no uniforms since I'm so used to not wearing one but there is nothing I could do about it so I'll just have to endure it. Before we exited the car I took my mom's compact and looked at myself in the mirror. My skin was dark like my moms but a little lighter like an almond color. My hair was black and very silky and long, and curly. I decided to leave my hair down since I don't want people to think I was trying to hard. My freckles were on my cheek and I had a few on my nose. I remember when I was young I thought I looked ugly because of my freckles. But my dad told me other wise. I did put a little lip gloss on but that's all. I took a deep breathe and calmed myself down before opening the door and exiting the car. I looked at my brothers and saw how unimpressed they were. "This is Shujin?" Jin said as fixed his hair. "I was expecting something more bigger and fancy looking like the schools in Paris" akito spoke. Jin and akito are twins and are older than me. Both have blue hair and light skin. They look more Japanese than I do but that's what makes me unique. Now that I think about it I guess the correct term for someone like me is blasian well my bothers are too though its hard to spot their African traits. "OK now stop judging the school and get your butts inside" my mother scolded them and we all walked into the school. We haven't even been assigned to our class and already I hear people whispering about us and staring at us. I sighed and when I looked around I saw a lot of guys staring mostly at me or my mom which I found very uncomfortable and rude. But luckily it didn't last long. We entered the faculty room and we meet our homeroom teachers and we went our separate ways.

I was anxious and extremely nervous what if I get bullied simply because I'm different from the other students? Or they just don't like me in general?. I took deep breathes to calm my thumping heart. Once I was standing in front of my class my nervousness suddenly went away. "Um....hello I'm Sibyla Arisato.... Um im from Paris but I've lived in Japan before...so I hope we all get along" I introduced myself as I stuttered. I never was good at talking to other people unless it my family or a close friend of mine. Honestly I'm very antisocial and very shy. I don't like talking to people who I don't know. unless I'm spoken to first I'll never start a conversation or approach anyone. My homeroom teacher then pointed to my new seat which is by the window next to a male student who has blonde hair. He looked like a delinquent from how he was dressed and his aura. But I decided to ignore him as I sat down at my desk. And as soon as I did a girl in front of me turned around and smiled at me "so your Paris? What's it like there?" She asked. I already anticipated that this would happen but I didn't think it would happen this fast. I remembered when I moved to Paris and when I mentioned to my class that I was born in Japan almost everyone bombarded me with questions. It was annoying really and l would hate it when people would as me questions. But I was afraid that if I didn't answer that they'd think I was a heart less bitch and I certainly didn't want that so I would answer their questions to the best of my abilities. I nodded and smiled slightly " well to answer your first question. I was born in Japan but I moved to paris due to....circumstances here. My mom is from Paris so moving there wasn't a problem. And Paris is a beautiful place, lots of nice people" I said. I didn't want to go into detail of how Paris was like knowing how some people will get bored if I kept talking for a long period of time. As I looked at her I noticed she had all kinds of accessories on as well as make up. She looked like a popular girl from how she spoke and her appearance. "Woah so cool....so are you like rich?" She asked. And there it is. The question only girls like her would ask me. I really hated it when people assume your rich just because you live somewhere that sounds like only rich or famous people live there. I will admit my family does have an efficient amount of money but I wouldn't say its enough to call us rich. And lots of non rich people live in Paris as well. "Uh honestly I'm not rich....my family just have a good amount of money but it isn't enough to call us rich or anything like that" I explained to her. She raised an eyebrow "so basically your rich....well if ya want we can totally hang out sometime" she said as she smiled. I sighed and just nodded just so she can leave me alone. She then turned around to do whatever she was doing before she talked to me. I looked around and saw how everyone was talking to each other. It made me feel like an outcast. Everyone knows each other already and they all have their own groups. I sighed as I looked out the window. 

This will be a long school year.


End file.
